


How It's Going To Be

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottoming Out, Bouncing, Cum drinking, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dom/sub Play, Dorks in Love, Facial, Gentle Kissing, Hickies, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, dual orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	How It's Going To Be

Inconsistent with uploading to a years old YouTube channel would make it seem as if he no longer wanted to contribute when that was farther from the truth. In front of an open laptop in a somewhat familiar scene that used to happen more often Daniel demanded attention from the camera prior to pressing record, a ghostly reflection giving away, luckily not to the audience who would soon see this video, hooded lids looking down at a bottomless form.

“This is going to be a disaster…”

“It's going to be funny!”

“For me?”

“Well, no…”

“Get away,” the younger one grumbled with a giggle that gave away the less-than-serious vibe before returning attention to the screen, “Hello internet, there's been something that a lot of you, my dear audience, have been asking me to do since a certain rat called Phil did it over on his channel.”

“I'm still listening.”

“Fuck off,okay?!”

“Excuse me?”

Unable to help another bout of laughter even as footsteps stomped from the doorway in a seemingly non-threatening way when the humour died down. Predatory pupils were already dilated with dehydration as two miniscule oceans dared to drown him where he sat, frozen in place as a cold current came as nimble fingers forced his chin upward.

“Mouthing off to daddy, huh?”

“What’re you gonna do about it, Lester?”

“Bold of you to ask,” Phil growled gruffly as the opposite hand slid down to an exposed lap to trace a thick vein underneath an erect member, “Can't let you film with a stiffy.”

Abruptly collapsing the computer down temporarily the older of the two removed himself from where they were connected to lift Daniel by the armpits. Roughly dumping him onto a plaid bedspread before a flannel pullover and matching pyjama bottoms littered the bedroom floor Phil pinned wrists together as he dug through a bottom bedside drawer without looking, “Bet you know where this is going.”

“Please be gentle with the handcuffs, I have sensitive skin.”

“Have I ever hurt you?”

“N-No…”

“Didn't sound too confident, love. Let's try that again,” he demanded as a metallic click punctuated the air as the chain between the circular rings laced around the headboard, “Have. I. Ever. Hurt. You?”

“No sir!”

“That's what daddy likes to hear.”

Unable to process what exactly was happening in between being tied up and his body betraying him as an innocent seeming man turned into a fierce creature to be reckoned with. Straining against the bindings a pair of sharp teeth tore into an unprotected neck that would have once been a trigger to twist away, mumbling out moans as the bruising bites bore down even harder, “Daddy, don't…”

“Telling me what to do, eh? Do I need to punish you?”

“I still have to film a vid- fuck!” Dan yelped as the other made his way south, mouth suctioning over a leaking tip to collect pearly beads while both thumbs lightly massaged the sensitive sack, “Fucking hell, oh Phil…”

Humming with satisfaction around the swollen shaft the elder slid further along until a well-crafted nose nuzzled against a groomed garden of lighter brown curls. Head thrown back against a flattened pile of pillows his hips bucked into the inviting warmth when he was violently released with only a thin string of sperm stained saliva, a palm pressing painfully against his broad hip as weight shifted to have a hole hover over the slicken member, “Gonna fill me up, little guy?”

“You of all people should know I'm anything but…”

“Tell that to the last barkeep who asked if you were my son.”

“Don't remind me… Was hard for the rest of the evening, you pulled me into a stall.”

“One of my finest hours if I say so myself,” Phillip remarked with a sly wink, slowly lowering onto the fattened cock as a few experimental thrusts were attempted, pale forehead glistening with concentrated sweat as focus furrowed a regularly smooth brow, “Oh Danny boy…”

“Bet it'd feel better if you had some help.”

“Nice try, but you're staying bound. Don't make me gag you too.”

“Fine…”

Cut off from commenting further as Phil started to slide upward to nearly let the pulsating piece of flesh, slamming back onto his partner’s penis in a building pattern of penetration that paused in a teasing manner. Walls squeezing sporadically around the intrusion he rocked back and forth to allow for both to become even more entwined, azure eyes staring into a self-proclaimed non-existent soul as a slender fist wound around the thinner member.

“So unfair…”

“Victory’s just within your grasp and then it's ripped away… You want me to take the pain away?”

“Please, daddy…”

“Shh, my child ..” he mused, making a guttural grunt as long, white ropes splashed against a colorless shirt with some splashback staining a reddened mouth, “Better lap it all 'fore I let you off.”

Adhering to the strict rule set in place a timid tongue traced his lips to absorb the heavenly sweet seed sent to him by the man whom he admired more than anyone else. Salivated slits slotted together in a harshly passionate power struggle as a similar shout echoed against the other once a blindly hot white warmth washed over the sandy landscape, the frame rattling roughly from behind as he slumped against an oak headrest.

Time seemed to hang in the balance as the two hesitated to.pull apart, their chests heaving in unison. Reaching above a small silver key slid into the slot of each cuff, pressing along the rubbed raw surface of each wrist in a gentleness that contradicted the creature who captivated him earlier prior to pulling away to disappear down the hall with a thin trail of cum creeping down the back of his thigh as Dan craned a half-lidded gaze to watch the rounded cheeks bounce as he moved.

“Better not he leaving me, bitch!”

"Well when you put it like that how could I stay away for long?” Phil asked I a normally soft tone steeped in sleepiness that smoothly swam over the other in sync with a lukewarm cloth once he had returned and coaxed the soiled top off, “God, do you look beautiful all dazed and drowsy.”

“Better not take another creepy photo of me asleep like you did on holiday…”

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

“Did you just ..? Oh for fuck's sake…”

Beaming with an overwhelming abundance of amusement filled aura surrounding a sense of pride over a pun rather than the solo performance he had given the older one pulled back a corner of the comforter to sink into the padded barrier against the natural cold that settled in the apartment despite being without air conditioning. Pulling Dan under the plush padding simply sweet smooches softened such a staggering blow, propping on an elbow to pour wine from a privately hidden mini fridge evenly into two glasses, Nothing pairs quite as well as sex and alcohol.”

“What about us?”

“lWell, why do you think we're toasting, babe?”


End file.
